


Get It Up Recklessly

by rosetintedlenses (VOlympianlove), VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Electricity, Gangbang, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT9 (EXO), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Red Force (EXO), Size Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/rosetintedlenses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing knows what he needs but refuses to ask for it. His magic, however, does.Alternatively, Yixing goes too far and his members have to bring him back. One by one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Get It Up Recklessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxYAO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxYAO/gifts).



> This is the second commission for @ZeitDieb! I'm so sorry this took so long. Smut is _hard_ Smutting for 10k even harder. Thank you so much once again for commissioning me. I'm not going to lie. This fic took a lot out of me to write, no matter how fun it was. I'm so grateful for your endless patience and I really hope you enjoy this! If anyone would like to commission, details are in the end notes! If i missed anything in the tags, do let me know!

In retrospect, he really should have been a little more careful.

One moment he was watching Baekhyun’s back, feeding him the power he needed to blind a series of red bots and the next, he was on the ground, pain searing across his entire right side. He did not realise he had fallen until Junmyeon screamed and a wave of water sent an entire legion of bots flying.

“Yixing!”

The ground rumbled and when the dust cleared, there was a crack in the red earth, slowly sealing over.

He was disoriented, confused.

Had something hit him?

He tried to get up but his legs would not hold him, wobbly like a new-born fawn. The metallic tang of blood filled his nostrils and despite the healer that he was, Yixing retched.

Strong arms wrapped around him, Yixing releasing out a low moan of agony when whoever tried to move him. His leg was shot, crumpled onto the ground beside him and he could feel blood pooling.

“Hyung, stay awake for me, please!” It was Chanyeol’s panicked voice in his ear as he was lifted from the ground, his entire side burning with pain.

“Put me down,” he groaned, “Baek- Baekhyun-.”

“Junmyeon hyung’s gone to help him. He’s okay. You’re okay. Just stay awake, hyung.”

Yixing whimpered, letting his head loll onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. His vision was blurry again, tears gathering in his eyes as Chanyeol broke into a run, his body jostling in his arms.

The pain screamed at him, ever-present as he was laid down into a cot, hushed voices blending in and out of the background noise around him.

He flinched when someone touched his hand, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Chanyeol was right beside him, towering over his body like the giant he was while he swam in and out of consciousness, only barely aware of everything that was happening.

There were words like ‘direct hit’, ‘losing blood’ but all he could focus on was how much pain he was in.

Even in pain, his powers were still active, seeking out the wounded.

“Chanyeol, let go of him. He’s trying to heal you.”

A stern voice came out of nowhere and Chanyeol jumped. Yixing turned his head groggily to see Minseok standing over him, hand extended.

His fingers glowed a soft blue and with it, came relief, as a cold chill spread over his injured side, temporarily numbing the pain.

“Let him rest. This is the best I can do for now. Junmyeon’s a better healer than I am. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Junmyeon came quickly after, his perfect hair mussed and his skin glistening with sweat as he leaned over the cot, picking up Yixing’s hand. Yixing’s power slipped from his grasp once more, pouring into the leader’s body, healing every sore muscle and scratch.

By the time he realised what had happened, the work had already been done and Yixing could only smile tiredly, stroking Junmyeon’s hair away from his face as he chastised him for overworking.

“I’ll be fine, Junmyeonnie. There are people who need me.”

In came Baekhyun, leaning heavily against Jongdae, who looked as pale as he did. There was a gash cutting across his cheekbone and more across his body, his clothes torn and shredded in places.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing gasped, turning in his cot to get a better look at the wounds. Before anyone could protest, he was reaching out a trembling hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek.

The energy drained out of him just as his power did, spreading over Baekhyun’s face to heal the wound and down through the rest of his body, the fresh wounds closing over.

He flopped back into his bed, suppressing a gasp of pain.

Fatigue was leeching into him, sinking into his bones but his worry cut at him, raw and anxious as he asked after the rest that he had not yet seen.

“Where are Sehun and Jongin?” he asked, gripping the side of the cot so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Junmyeon was on his other side, fiddling with something that he could not see.

His right hand was picked up and something was poked into his skin.

Yixing could not be bothered to check what it was, more worried about the younger members of their team.

“Yixing ah. You shouldn’t worry about them. You’ve lost a lot of blood,” Junmyeon said softly, running his fingers through his hair.

Almost unconsciously, Yixing leaned into his touch, relishing the contact.

Soft lips pressed against the side of his head and he was momentarily distracted from the arrival of Sehun and Jongin.

“Help,” Sehun gasped, “Jongin-.”

Yixing snapped awake, twisting around so sharply that Junmyeon cried out, catching his arm before he could pull the IV out.

Jongin was almost completely limp in Sehun’s arms, blood trickling out of his nose. His face was pale and his lips were almost blue.

Yixing’s heart sank.

“Get me another bed,” Junmyeon snapped and Jongdae bustled off at once, wheeling over another cot like the one Yixing was in.

“Help him.” Sehun’s eyes were full of fear as he laid his friend onto the cot, Jongin’s head lolling over onto the side as he pulled the covers over him.

Yixing grasped for Jongin’s hand, ignoring Junmyeon’s sigh.

The last of his reserves came spilling out, Jongin’s body greedily sucking it up. His relief was palpable when Jongin’s lips began to regain colour and his eyelids fluttered.

“He’s going to be fine,” Yixing croaked, dropping his hand.

Jongin would be fine, but he was not sure he was.

“Yixing!”

Junmyeon’s terrified cry echoed in his mind before he slumped back against the cot, the world spinning around him. He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath before everything went black.

-

“No more powers, alright? Not for at least a week,” Junmyeon said sternly. His grip around Yixing’s wrist was firm but his eyes held all the worry and concern that he could not speak.

Yixing smiled faintly, tucking a lock of stray hair behind Junmyeon’s ear just to see him melt.

“I promise, leader hyung,” he said, leaning forward to kiss the side of Junmyeon’s head.

It had been quite the scare, when he had passed out in that cot, Junmyeon and the rest of his members scrambling to keep his vitals stable while they waited for his body to heal itself.

He was now healed, for the most part, but he was _so_ tired all the time. His sleep was plagued with nightmares and his strength was barely returning, so very slowly.

Yixing knew a whole host of ways he could use to replenish his strength but he never did like to burden people.

If he was a little better, stronger, he would be able to go out and hopefully, find some brothel that might be still standing to regain his strength but alas, he was under strict orders not to leave the base.

There were too many eyes on him for him to slip out and he was too weak to anyway.

He could tell that the others were worried about him and the weight dragged at him, weighing him down whenever he had to ask for help to lift something.

“You’re still unwell.” Junmyeon’s words filtered into his ears, soft and laced with concern. He looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the room, carrying a silver tray lined with teacups and biscuits.

“I’m fine,” Yixing insisted even as Junmyeon set down his tray with a clatter on the wooden dresser and crossed the room to rest a hand against his forehead. He leaned into the touch, hungry for affection and the leader gave it to him, running his fingers along his temples, his cheeks and jaw.

“Yixing, Yixing, you-.” Junmyeon’s words stuttered and Yixing opened his eyes to see him staring down at the bulge in his pants in shock.

He drew away at once, his cheeks flushing.

“I- I’m sorry,” he murmured, tugging at the blankets pooled around him to cover up. Junmyeon’s eyes burned when he yanked away the blankets, shaking his head.

“No, don’t- don’t apologise. I should have realised. Why didn’t you tell us?”

His tone was fond, full of scolding as he swung a leg over Yixing’s blanket-covered thighs to straddle him.

Yixing’s mouth went dry and he could only gape as Junmyeon tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the floor to reveal six-pack abs. He did not know he had stretched out to touch them until Junmyeon huffed out a laugh.

“You can touch,” he reassured him when Yixing made to withdraw his hand. “I’m here to help.”

“I- I shouldn’t,” Yixing stuttered, his eyes still glued to Junmyeon’s abs. He wanted to taste them, feel the ridges beneath his tongue.

“You can and you should, Xing. We’re here when you need us,” Junmyeon said, inching closer.

His crotch brushed against Yixing’s groin and the healer could not suppress a moan, his hands flying up to grasp at Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“But you need your strength-.”

“There are more of us, hyung. You should have said so earlier,” came another voice.

Yixing turned to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing in the doorway, their gazes hungry. He gulped, swallowing as he ran his hands along Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“Call the others,” Junmyeon said calmly, while Yixing was finding his voice, his hands finding their way to Yixing’s cheeks. He seemed completely unperturbed being caught half-naked in Yixing’s lap.

“I’m on it,” Baekhyun nodded, disappearing out of the door.

Chanyeol moved forward, his eyes fixed upon Yixing.

The room seemed to heat up when the bed dipped under his weight, his large hands moving to trail along Junmyeon’s arms.

“Leader hyung is so fit, isn’t he, Yixing hyung?” he asked, voice husky and the bulge in Yixing’s pants stiffened even more. Yixing dipped his head, sucking in a sharp breath.

“What do you want him to do to you, hyung? Push you down and fuck the life out of you? Or maybe…”

A long finger traced along Yixing’s jaw, Yixing’s eyes fluttering close at the touch.

“Maybe you want to fuck him instead. Take his energy. He’d give it to you too, no?”

“Nnngh,” Yixing groaned, dropping his head to close his mouth around Junmyeon’s shoulder. He was so turned on that it was difficult to think.

Junmyeon’s fingers were sliding under his shirt, helping him tug it off as the room filled up with the rest of the members, their chattering quieting when they realised what was happening.

Yixing’s cheeks were warm with so many eyes on him as Junmyeon helped him undress, murmurs of approval ringing out as he was divested of his shirt.

“Look how much they adore this,” Junmyeon whispered, his hand gliding across Yixing’s chest to tweak at his nipple. Yixing whimpered, turning to tuck his head into the leader’s neck.

Fingers against his crotch made him jump and he looked up to see Chanyeol crouched over him, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Help me out, hyung,” he murmured, his voice gravelly and going straight to Yixing’s crotch. Yixing shifted, allowing Chanyeol to pull off his jeans for him.

“We really shouldn’t-,” he said, his voice cracking before he could even finish the sentence.

Already, Junmyeon’s aura was becoming irresistible and his greedy, greedy magic was stretching out, reaching for the energy like he had not fed in months.

“Nonsense, hyung. You’re always taking care of us.”

The bed dipped again and Yixing turned to see Baekhyun crawling towards him, itchy hands already reaching out to touch.

“He’s right. Let us take care of you,” Chanyeol echoed, his fingers skirting around Yixing’s erection as if he was unsure if he was allowed to touch.

Yixing _wanted_ him to touch.

He was already achingly hard and Chanyeol’s aura was beginning to pull as well, heat rushing to his face and neck.

“I- fuck-,” Yixing moaned aloud, his cheeks flushing even redder when Baekhyun tweaked his other nipple, a triumphant smirk on his lips as he moved his hands slowly over his pectorals.

“Hyung?” Chanyeol batted Baekhyun’s hands away before Junmyeon could, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, please.” Yixing gave in, his body caving to his desires. “Please take care of me.”

“Right. How should we do this?” Junmyeon cut in before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could take matters into their own hands. His tone was brisk and businesslike, completely contrasting against his gentle hands as he nudged Chanyeol and Baekhyun away, laying Yixing down onto his back.

“Age order,” Minseok piped up.

His eyes were big and blown as he surveyed Yixing, laid out like a full course meal. Apparently, Yixing was not the only one who was hungry.

“That’s unfair! We’ll be last!” Sehun protested, quieting only when Junmyeon shot him a stern look.

“We’ll alternate then. Oldest, youngest then repeat,” Junmyeon said firmly, his gaze sweeping around the room as if daring anyone to challenge him.

Yixing shivered as his authoritative tone washed over him, his cock hardening even more in his briefs. He was fairly certain he had a wet spot already on the fabric.

There was some soft mumbling but the others acquiesced.

Yixing let his eyes flutter shut when Junmyeon leaned over to press a kiss against his forehead, the weight of someone else coming up to him sending heat curling into his body.

“Tell me what you want.”

When he opened his eyes, it was to see Minseok crouched over him, still clothed.

“I-.” Yixing tilted his head back, baring his throat. Minseok liked that, it seemed, as a low growl emitted from his throat and his fingers tightened around his shoulders.

“Give me all of it, hyung,” he gasped, clasping his fingers around Minseok’s hips to pull him closer.

Minseok dipped his head, pressing their lips together as Yixing fumbled, fingers curling into the waistband of his jeans.

He tugged, eliciting a laugh from the older man, who pulled away to unfasten his jeans.

Yixing whined high in the back of his throat, shifting to try and get closer but a low growl and narrowed eyes sent him back down.

“You’re such a good boy,” Minseok cooed, tracing his jaw with his fingers delicately.

Yixing’s cock jumped when his arms were grasped and he was lifted into the air like he weighed nothing.

“Hyung!” he gasped, his hips jerking when Minseok positioned him sitting up against the headboard. His hands flew back, fingers gripping at the wood and he could not help the shiver that ran through him when Minseok slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers.

“Junmyeon, help me out,” Minseok called over his shoulder and Yixing let out a gasp of shock when water wrapped around his wrists. Minseok smirked at his surprise and Yixing yelped again, when the water turned to ice, freezing cold against his skin.

His cock dripped precum on his belly when it sprang free from the confines of his boxers. Yixing shivered when Minseok ran his hands along his sides.

He was ticklish and they all knew it.

“Hurry up, hyung,” came a grumble from the watching members and Minseok tsked.

“Rude,” he said.

Yixing whined when his legs were bent, his feet flat on the bed. Minseok pushed his legs apart and Yixing could feel his cheeks burn when he felt cold air brushing against his hole.

He was so exposed and there were so many pairs of eyes on him.

“H- hyung,” he squeaked, his legs struggling to close when Minseok traced his finger along his sensitive inner thigh, the chill travelling into his veins until he arrived at his hole.

Yixing tilted his head back, unable to stop the little pants and gasps from escaping his lips as his hole fluttered, excitement flitting through his veins at the thought of _finally_ getting what he needed.

He arched his back, shuddering when Minseok traced his rim, his hips jerking hopefully.

Cold lube dripped over his hole and he could not conceal his shriek of shock even as the room laughed at him.

Without warning, Minseok pushed in. Yixing wailed, his rim fluttering as he took Minseok up to the knuckle, his breaths coming quick and fast.

“So tight, Yixing ah,” Minseok purred, spreading his fingers. Yixing whined at the burn.

It had been weeks since he last had time to take care of himself.

He tugged at the ice encircling his wrists, gasping at the chill as Minseok opened him up leisurely, fingers prodding at his prostate.

“Hyung!” he gasped when Minseok pulled his fingers out, his back arching. His rim fluttered at the emptiness and his desperation must have shown on his face as Minseok chuckled, resting a hand on his thigh to calm him.

“Relax,” he murmured.

Minseok was completely unhurried in his movements, slathering lube all over his length before lining himself up.

Yixing shivered at the feeling of something pushing at his hole, squirming and trying to fuck himself onto it.

He twisted his head, arching back as Minseok pushed in slowly, eyes widening when he caught sight of the others perched around the bed, in various states.

Junmyeon was seated at the edge of the bed, still in his boxers. He batted away Baekhyun’s itchy hand, eyes dark and hungry when he met Yixing’s eyes.

Baekhyun was completely undressed, half draped over Junmyeon’s shoulder and trying blatantly to grope him.

When that did not work, he dipped his head, biting hard on the meat of Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Yixing moaned when that was enough to elicit a reaction from their leader, a full-body shudder that Baekhyun took full advantage of to finally get his hands on Junmyeon.

“Yah, Zhang Yixing.”

A snap of Minseok’s hips had Yixing jostling back against the headboard, a loud moan spilling from his lips.

“Rude,” Minseok muttered when Yixing turned his full attention back to him.

“Kiss me, hyung,” Yixing urged, fingers flexing in their ice prison.

Minseok tutted but obliged anyway, leaning forward to press their lips together. He got his revenge however, by biting down hard on Yixing’s plush bottom lip.

Yixing whined, lips parting to allow Minseok to lick into his mouth in a filthy kiss.

He was rendered a speechless mess by the time Minseok pulled away, a string of silver saliva breaking between them.

“A- ah, hyung!” he gasped when Minseok attacked his neck with a renewed vigour, teeth digging into the skin.

Minseok shifted and the little change was enough to drive him deeper, nailing Yixing’s prostate.

Yixing moaned, fingers clenching into a fist. His back arched and he saw stars, pleasure rocketing through his body.

“He won’t last, Minseok hyung,” Baekhyun said, a loud moan from Junmyeon punctuating his sentence.

Yixing had barely enough coherence to see Junmyeon writhing between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, trapped as Chanyeol made love marks along his shoulders, Baekhyung tugging at his cock ruthlessly.

“Make him last,” Minseok snapped and Yixing’s eyes rolled back in his head when Minseok turned his attention back to him, the drag of his cock against his walls the most pleasurable thing he had felt in a long time.

“Nnngh- hyung!” he squealed when Minseok pressed ice-cold fingers against his nipples. The cold was jarring, like electricity through his body.

Minseok smirked at him, flicking and toying at the sensitive buds until they were red and peaked.

Yixing gasped when he closed his mouth around one, nibbling at it until he was crying out from the oversensitivity.

“Hyung- hyung please!” he begged when Minseok sucked hard, pleasure rocketing through his body. Minseok looked pleased when he released his poor nipple from between his teeth, reaching forward to give it a little twist.

That was enough for Yixing to reach his peak.

His orgasm crashed into him like a freight train, closely followed by Minseok’s energy washing through his bloodstream. It was freezing, like a river of ice flowing through his veins, feeding Yixing’s magic.

A bright cerulean glow blinded him as Yixing absorbed it, tugging so hard at his ice bonds that they cracked, falling away.

When he could see again, he was on his back.

Sehun was crouched before him, nuzzling at his flagging cock. He smiled when Yixing croaked at him, a glass of water pressed against his lips before he could speak.

“Hello hyung,” he smiled and Yixing nearly choked on his mouthful of water when he took him in his mouth, tonguing at the head of his cock.

“Sehun-!” he moaned, swallowing quickly.

Despite having just came, his cock was already interested, blood rushing down south.

Yixing whimpered at the overstimulation, fingers fisting in the sheets as Sehun worked him up to full hardness with just his mouth, licking and tonguing at his cock and balls.

Already, his magic was ready, buzzing and humming in his veins.

Sehun smirked around his mouthful, hollowing his cheeks out.

Yixing arched back, moaning as he scrabbled at the sheets, hips thrusting upwards into the heat of Sehun’s mouth.

The slurping sounds he made were positively obscene as he pulled off just to take one of Yixing’s balls in his mouth.

“Se- Sehunnie,” Yixing gasped, squeezing his fists so tightly that his nails dug crescents into his palms. He threw back his head, whining and shaking as Sehun licked along the shaft of his cock, mouthing at the head again.

A warm hand wrapped around his ankle and he twisted to see Sehun moving to perch between his legs.

“I’m going to flip you,” Sehun warned. His weight settled against Yixing’s thighs, long legs curving around his waist.

He turned them over so quickly that Yixing barely had time to react.

“Sit on my cock,” Sehun instructed, “back to me, hyung. I know you want to see the rest of them.”

Yixing arched his back, low moans spilling from his lips as he appeared himself open on Sehun’s cock.

He was longer than Minseok, reaching much deeper.

Yixing sought out Minseok, relief flooding through him when he saw him joining Baekhyun and Chanyeol in tag-teaming Junmyeon.

“Relax hyung,” Sehun murmured, arms looping around his waist.

Yixing clenched around him and he swore, pressing his mouth against his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t-,” Yixing started but Sehun bit down, snapping his hips up at the same time.

“We’re here for you, hyung,” he said, relishing Yixing’s bitten off moans as he thumbed over the purpling bruise on his pale skin. “You can let go.”

Already, Yixing could feel his magic opening its maw, greedily drinking in Sehun’s energy as he bounced in his lap.

He was feeding off him and as Sehun’s energy levels got lower, he was only more filled with vigour.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Sehun cooed, stroking along his sides. Yixing answered with a drawn-out moan, his hips stuttering.

A hand slid down his chest, tweaking at his nipples and he flailed, his head falling back to fall against Sehun’s shoulder.

“Look at Junmyeon hyung,” Sehun purred into his ear as he gave himself up to him, allowing himself to be bounced up and down, every stab at his prostate pulling a moan of pleasure from him.

Yixing had barely enough coherence to open his eyes when Sehun curled long fingers around his chin, tugging him up.

A loud wail from Junmyeon had him twitching.

Their leader was so surrounded that he could barely see him through the bulk of Chanyeol curved around him.

A spike of envy shot through him.

He wanted, no _craved_ to be surrounded like that, turned into a moaning, whining mess.

“Don’t worry, hyung. They’ll have more fun with you,” Sehun murmured. His hand closed around Yixing’s erect cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

As if they had heard him, the group broke apart, Chanyeol leering over at Yixing.

His muscles rippled when he hefted Junmyeon in his arms, white stained on his skin and Yixing could not pull his eyes away.

Junmyeon was a mess, cum smeared all over his belly and thighs. His skin shone with sweat when Chanyeol dropped him carelessly, Baekhyun immediately scampering over to mouth at the countless hickies that covered his shoulders, neck and chest.

“Down boy,” Minseok muttered, his arms looping around Baekhyun’s waist to keep him from ravaging Junmyeon any longer.

Their leader curled into a ball, his chest heaving up and down as Chanyeol combed fingers through his hair, his eyes still bright with anticipation.

Yixing’s belly curled with heat and his second orgasm took him by surprise, sparks exploding behind his eyes when he closed them.

He wailed in shock, fingers clenching into fists as the air seemed to tighten around them, a tornado of wind sweeping through the air.

It was as if he was in the eye of a storm when Sehun climaxed, burying his moans into Yixing’s shoulder as he shot hot cum into Yixing’s body.

A hand brushing against his limp cock made him groan and Yixing batted the itchy hand away, blinking. He did not know he had closed his eyes.

He was still sitting on top of Sehun, cum leaking out of his ass.

Yixing whimpered when a hand raked through his hair almost tenderly, clenching in an attempt to keep all the cum from dripping out of him.

“Shhh.” Junmyeon’s voice reached his ears, his delicate hand reaching between Yixing’s legs.

Yixing shook his head, whining when his legs were pried apart and a finger was tracing his swollen rim where Sehun was still inside.

“Chanyeol hyung,” Sehun groaned when Yixing twitched, involuntarily clenching around his softening length.

Yixing buried his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck when warm hands curved around his thighs.

“No- no,” he gasped when he was lifted. He clenched again, shaking his head so viciously that Chanyeol set him back down, eyes wide with concern.

“He wants to keep it inside,” Junmyeon spoke up, his tone kind. “Such a good boy.”

The praise had Yixing shivering in pleasure as he nodded, still too blissed out to speak much.

“Turn over,” Chanyeol instructed. Sehun whined about it but obliged after a few moments, his lips pulling into a grimace when Yixing’s heat tightened around his sensitive cock.

Yixing made a pained sound when his cock made contact with the bed, shuddering when a finger scooped up the mess leaking out of him, pressing against his swollen walls.

“Is- Sehunnie okay?” he gasped after a few moments, fingers clenching in the sheets when a hot mouth attached itself to the top of his spine, mouthing down the length of his back.

“He’s fine,” Junmyeon murmured, kissing the base of his spine.

He had an outrageously fast recovery period and Yixing found himself panting against the sheets, grasping at them uselessly while Junmyeon worshipped his back with kisses.

“Jun-!” Yixing whimpered.

Junmyeon chuckled against his skin and he arched when he bit him, sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder.

“How- how are you hard again?” Yixing gasped when he felt something brush up against his thigh, Junmyeon straddling his left leg.

He buried his face into the pillows, moaning aloud when Junmyeon smacked his ass, the sting rushing straight through his body and to his groin.

“I’m fast,” Junmyeon murmured, kneading at Yixing’s butt. He pinched it and Yixing moaned, face half-buried in the mound of pillows.

“Can you cum like this, Xing? Just with me playing with your ass?”

A finger traced around his rim again and Yixing whimpered, shaking his head. He howled, his back arching when Junmyeon pressed his finger in, prodding at his swollen, abused prostate.

“No- no, Junmyeon, please!” Yixing gasped, grasping at the sheets as Junmyeon forced his legs apart. A hot mouth bit down on the backs of his thighs and he whined, shuddering as Junmyeon marked him up, sucking little love bites across the skin.

“Can you take me or do you need a break?” Junmyeon’s tone was kind, even when he twisted his fingers sharply. Yixing keened, pleasure surging through his core.

“May I- water, please,” he panted, turning his head. Little beads of water appeared before him, slipping past his lips. He gulped it down, sighing at the cool liquid sliding down his parched throat.

Junmyeon gave him another beat of rest before he tapped at his knees, asking for him to turn over.

“N-need you,” he rasped, fingers curling in the pillowcase.

Something warm and wet pressed against his hole and he yelped, jolting. A sob tore through him

The cum inside him sloshed around when he moved and Yixing found himself clenching involuntarily to keep it inside.

“Such a good boy,” Junmyeon cooed, his fingers slipping out of Yixing, covered with white spunk.

Yixing’s cheeks reddened but that did not stop him from moaning like a whore when Junmyeon pushed in, cum streaking down his thigh.

“God, how are you still so tight, Yixing ah?” Junmyeon moaned. “You’ve taken Minseok hyung and Sehunnie.”

Yixing arched, his body spasming when Junmyeon rubbed against his prostate, the oversensitivity bringing tears to his eyes. His fingers closed into fists around the sheets, breaths coming out in heavy pants as Junmyeon began to fuck into him slowly.

“So greedy,” Junmyeon murmured. His fingers were sticky as they traced along Yixing’s arm to rest against his shoulders. He leaned forward and Yixing met him midway, his lips parting with a gasp when Junmyeon bit down on his bottom lip, shoving his tongue into his mouth in a searing kiss.

Despite the passion in the kiss, Yixing felt as if a blanket of calm had fallen over him as Junmyeon rocked leisurely into him. There was no hurry, no rush to finish.

He clenched, just to see Junmyeon’s pupils dilate, his low moans music to Yixing’s ears.

“Nngh-,” he moaned when Junmyeon shuddered against him, thrusting deeper into his body. Yixing scrabbled, nails digging lines down Junmyeon’s back as Junmyeon pulled out, so slowly that the drag of his walls around his cock drove him mad.

“Tell me that you like it slow,” Junmyeon purred into his ear as he pushed in again, maddeningly slow. Yixing gurgled, tugging Junmyeon down for another kiss, desperate and needy as he writhed against him.

“Please- please,” he gasped, sinking his hands into Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon growled when he tugged, hips snapping forward hard enough to jostle him. A spike of white-hot pleasure exploded through Yixing’s body and he tilted his head back, arching.

“You don’t have to beg,” Junmyeon murmured, fingers tweaking over Yixing’s nipples. The sensation was enough to make him keen, twisting and squirming as Junmyeon fucked into him.

“Just ask, Xing ah. Tell me what you want.”

The pleasure was building, spooling in his belly as he writhed, fisting the sheets. There was no seeing stars, no explosion when he came for the third time, just his magic sighing as the world turned blue.

Junmyeon was slumped on top of him when he blinked the blue out of his eyes, spent.

“Junmyeon?” he called, suddenly worried. He shifted and flopped back down, groaning as Junmyeon was gently pulled off of him, settled into Minseok’s arms.

“He’s fine, hyung.”

Baekhyun appeared in his eye line, boisterous grin so infectious that Yixing could not help but smile.

“Jongin’s been waiting ages to get his hands on you,” he said conversationally as he slipped a finger into Yixing’s fluttering hole. Yixing’s cheeks reddened when he clenched involuntarily, Baekhyun’s eyes widening.

“It’s not your turn, hyung,” Jongin grumbled from where he had clambered onto the bed, perched between Yixing’s ankles.

His cock was still hard, dripping precum on Yixing’s thigh when he crawled closer.

Yixing groaned, shivering when Jongin lowered his mouth over the crown of his cock. He batted at him weakly, shaking his head.

“I can’t-.”

Jongin moved his head obediently, dropping down to mouth at his hip.

Yixing tilted his head back, shuddering when he felt teeth dig in, fingers clawing at the sheets with a moan.

“Nngh-, Jongin- Jongin!” he gasped as Jongin kissed up his abdomen, pausing to swirl his tongue over his dusty nipple.

Jongin has a wicked grin on his face when he lowered his mouth over the sore bud.

Yixing wailed when he felt teeth clamp around his nipple, grasping at Jongin’s shoulders desperately at the stimulation.

“Lay back and hold your legs open for me, hyung,” Jongin murmured, his voice husky when he gave the peaked bud one last lick before letting go.

Yixing did not think he had the strength to obey but he tried nonetheless, clasping his hands around his thighs.

His cheeks flushed when he felt air brushing against his puckered rim, cum dripping out of his. He did not remember ever feeling so exposed before, with all eyes on him.

Someone moaned and Yixing turned his head just in time to see Jongdae climax, spilling white all over his hand.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Jongin remarked, lips pressing against Yixing’s bent knee. His hands trailed along Yixing’s inner thighs, tickling him.

Yixing’s head dropped back, a shiver running down his spine as Jongin kissed down his leg, dipping down to blow gently at his leaking hole.

“Jongin-,” he tried, a low moan spilling from his lips when Jongin looked up at him, batting his lashes.

Lips mouthed against his skin, dangerously close to his fluttering rim and Yixing could not stop the whine in his throat. He shivered when Jongin’s tongue darted out to flick at his rim.

“Hnngh!” Yixing’s back arched when Jongin breached him, his toes curling with pleasure. He was stuffed so full of cum that he swore his belly was almost bulging.

A hand pressed against his abs and he squealed, dropping his head against Jongin’s shoulder.

“You’re so full, hyung,” Jongin said, full of wonder. His hips snapped upwards and Yixing let out a broken moan, threading his fingers into Jongin’s hair as he was bounced harshly in his lap.

Jongin pounded into him so hard that he saw stars every time he ground the head of his cock against his prostate.

He was startled out of his mindless moaning when Jongin pressed his hand against his middle again, hard enough that he could feel the cum sloshing about inside him.

“Wha- Jongin, please!” Yixing yelped, burying his face into Jongin’s neck as the thrusts slowed.

“Can you feel that, hyung?” Jongin asked. Yixing moaned, fingers squeezing around Jongin’s biceps when he pressed harder, a spike of pain turning into pleasure.

“F-fuck,” he stuttered, clamping his teeth into the meat of Jongin’s shoulder. His hips swivelled, grinding down into Jongin’s lap.

Jongin moaned, fingers curling around the bone of his hips, pressing so hard that he left bruises in their wake.

He flickered, quite literally before Yixing’s eyes and he could have sworn his fingers vanished into nothing.

Strength surged into him as Jongin climaxed, hot cum spilling into Yixing’s already full body. He could feel his belly practically bulging from the amount of cum in him.

The split second of energy was enough for Yixing to tighten his grip onto Jongin, grounding him before his power drain could send him reeling into a void of time and space.

“Fuck!” Jongin gasped when he came down from his high, limbs trembling. His hair was damp with sweat and his skin glistened as Yixing rolled them over.

“Good boy, Jonginnie,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against his nose before there were hands on him.

Yixing tilted his head to look up into Baekhyun’s playful grin, shaking his head as the man began to jerk him off.

“It’s not your turn yet, Baekhyunnie,” he murmured even as Baekhyun latched onto his neck, sucking a purple hickey into his skin.

“Oops,” Baekhyun smiled, flicking his thumb over the head of Yixing’s cock.

Yixing arched, clenching instinctively.

Jongin yelped at the stimulation, batting at him.

“No- hyung I’m sensitive!”

“I’m sorry- fuck, Baekhyun!” Yixing howled when a nail dug into the slit of his cock and he spasmed, his cock jumping in Baekhyun’s hand to spill white all over himself and Jongin.

“Nngh- no-!” he choked when Baekhyun did not let up, his body shuddering at the overstimulation.

“Hyung- hyung!” Jongin wheezed, his back arching as he whined, squirming in an effort to get away.

Sandwiched between Baekhyun and Jongin, Yixing had nowhere to go, his breaths coming out in pants as he struggled.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok said in a low warning tone. He glared over at them from where he was fingering Junmyeon open, Junmyeon’s gasps and helpless moans filling the air.

“He’s pretty like this,” Baekhyun pouted before releasing Yixing’s cock.

Yixing collapsed onto the mattress, whimpering when Jongin finally pulled out, a wet rush of cum following close behind.

He clenched, squirming when Baekhyun traced his finger around his leaking rim, shaking his head.

“Look at how wet you are, hyung,” he cooed, running his fingers along Yixing’s taint.

Yixing shivered, shaking his head. He was not sure how many of them were left, or if he could make it through.

His magic, however, certainly thought so.

It was straining again, filling his body with the burning need to be fucked. He needed more.

“You’re doing so well. So full. You’re keeping all of it in so nicely,” Baekhyun murmured, patting his bum gently. “It’s almost a shame to fuck it out of you.”

There were several disgruntled growls.

“Get the fuck on, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s eyes crackled and his fingers sizzled with electricity. He was still clothed from the waist up but had shucked his pants away, his cock stiffening again.

“Shut up, I’m enjoying it,” Baekhyun snapped back, perching himself between Yixing’s legs. “And you’re enjoying the view too.”

He wiggled his ass and Yixing giggled, dropping his head back to expose his neck.

“I like the view,” he breathed when Baekhyun leaned over, connecting their lips together. He could feel Baekhyun smile against him, hands fluttering to wrap around his thighs.

“I’m sure you’ll like the back view better, hyung,” Baekhyun said, mouthing along Yixing’s collarbone. He sucked another hickey into the skin before turning his attention to his nipple.

“You’re going to be so sore tomorrow,” he commented, flicking at Yixing’s bud. Yixing winced, reaching up to catch his hand.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll heal much faster with this,” he said, a low moan spilling out from his throat when Baekhyun’s itchy fingers moved to inspect his slowly hardening cock.

“You really should have told us earlier, hyung,” Baekhyun said evenly, rolling Yixing’s balls between his fingers. He was smiling as he flicked one.

The pain made Yixing cry out, cutting himself off with a moan when Baekhyun squeezed him hard.

“Stop teasing him, Baek,” Minseok chastised, Junmyeon’s loud moan effectively cancelling the severity in his tone.

Yixing looked over with teary eyes to see Junmyeon squirming between Chanyeol and Minseok, speared onto Chanyeol’s big cock.

“Speak for yourself, hyung. I think Junmyeon hyung’s about to cry,” Baekhyun sassed, closing his fingers around the base of Yixing’s cock.

Yixing moaned and bucked, squirming. He was torn between getting closer and getting away from the torturous stimulation as Baekhyun moved from his cock to his hole, rubbing at his swollen, inflamed rim.

“Hnnngh!”

“Baekhyun, I swear to god if you don’t fuck him right now, I’m coming over to do it myself,” Jongdae snarled. His cock was an angry red as he pushed the heel of his palm into his crotch, glaring.

“Jeez, you’re impatient,” Baekhyun muttered, moving his hand. He wiped it carelessly onto the bedspread, fisting at his cock before lining himself up.

Yixing exhaled when he sank in, grasping at his shoulders.

Baekhyun fucked like an over-excitable puppy, all the pent up energy pouring into Yixing. He fisted a hand into Yixing’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss.

They were so distracted that neither of them noticed Jongdae climbing into the bed, fingers glittering with sparks.

“Oh god!” Yixing yelped when Baekhyun moaned, his body spasming. He looked up to see Jongdae smirking down at him, lightning dancing on his fingertips.

“Fuck you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun gasped, nails digging into Yixing’s shoulders. He shuddered, wailing when Jongdae shocked him again.

“He likes it,” Jongdae said when Yixing tilted his head to stare at him. He bent, pressing their lips together and Yixing welcomed him willingly, swallowing his moans.

“Do it on him,” Baekhyun panted. Yixing arched with a cry when the head of his cock speared him just right, hips stuttering.

“Do you want to try, hyung?” Jongdae’s kitten lips curled. Yixing wailed when he touched him, an electric shock slamming the air right from his lungs.

Baekhyun growled, nestling his head into the crook of Yixing’s neck. He clamped teeth down onto pale skin and Yixing gasped, arching and squirming as Jongdae shocked him randomly.

His fingers fisted in the sheets as he writhed, the world blanking out around him as Baekhyun brought him deep within the throes of pleasure, rocking in and out of him so hard like he was trying to leaving an imprint of his cock in Yixing’s ass.

“Fuck!” he cried when Baekhyun thumbed over his sore nipples, digging his nails into the bud almost cruelly.

Tears were welling up in his eyes as he twisted and squirmed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he clung to Baekhyun, near sobbing from the stimulation.

“I don’t think he can last,” Jongdae smirked, splaying his hand over Yixing’s sweaty shoulder.

Yixing was beyond words as he shuddered at the touch, dropping his head back onto the pillows with a trembling moan.

Baekhyun smirked too but his pace was flagging. He was tiring, even as he raised a hand to stroke over Yixing’s cheek.

“You’re doing so well, hyung,” he praised, bending to lock their lips together. Yixing wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s biceps, feeling down his arms as he threw back his head, a white flash of light blinding him.

“He needs a break, I think.” Yixing heard Minseok saying through his ringing ears. There was a body curled up on top of him, a hot mouth licking at a purpling bruise on his shoulder.

Yixing groaned, shifting.

A myriad of love bites littered his abdomen, no doubt Baekhyun’s handiwork. Baekhyun was trembling on top of him, gasping as Jongdae mouthed at his shoulder. He seemed to be completely boneless, the full weight of his body crushing Yixing into the bed.

Yixing was too sore to even move as Jongdae pulled Baekhyun off of him, unable to stop the whine that crawled out of his throat at the loss. He clenched weakly, cheeks heating up when he felt cum trickling out.

“Plug him up,” someone said and there was a weight on the bed, a hand stroking his hair.

Bubbles of water floated over to his lips and he only had to swallow. He nearly choked, however, when he looked down to see Kyungsoo rubbing at his puffy, swollen rim.

Yixing jerked, a strangled sob spilling from him when something hard and rubbery was pushed inside him. He was so full of cum that he could feel his stomach bulging, shame coating his cheeks at the feeling of so many eyes on him.

“May I?” Kyungsoo asked, his touch surprisingly tender as he fingered at Yixing’s limp cock. Yixing whimpered, squirming.

He was so oversensitive that even the softest touch hurt.

“I’ll be quick,” Kyungsoo promised and he was, the soft click of a metal ring around the base of Yixing’s cock telling of what he had done before he was gone, settled on Yixing’s other side to stroke his shoulder.

Yixing clenched experimentally around the plug and moaned. He could feel the ridges on it.

His body was exhausted but his magic still wanted more, humming and buzzing inside his veins as it rejuvenated him.

The room was mostly silent as they waited for him to recover, save for Junmyeon’s occasional gasps when Minseok moved. Yixing could turn his head enough to see him settled on Minseok’s cock, arms held firm at his sides as Chanyeol mouthed at his shoulder.

Chanyeol had an arm across his chest, his muscles bulging whenever Junmyeon squirmed too hard.

“Where- how do you want me?” Yixing gasped when he felt like he could breathe again. Kyungsoo tweaked his nipple gently and folded his thighs together.

“Let me cum on your thighs,” he said seriously and Yixing laughed, shuddering when he felt Kyungsoo climb onto him, making himself at home.

“Ohhh-,” he gasped again when he began to move, rubbing his cock against the fold of his thighs. He knew that Kyungsoo did this often, that he did not fuck like the others did because he was wary of his strength but had never experienced it for himself.

“Is it good?” Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, grasping at his shoulders.

Yixing shuddered, letting his moans answer the question. He whined when his poor cock twitched, unable to fill because of the cock ring fastened at its base.

“Soo-,” he whimpered, “Kyungsoo, please.”

“What is it?” Kyungsoo smirked, watching him thrash, squirming. He batted his hands away when Yixing tried to reach for his cock, to free it.

“Please- please!”

He arched when his wrists were caught and he was shoved face-first into the pillow, nearly smothering him.

Kyungsoo kept his wrists pinned to the small of his back even as he rocked back and forth, his cock smearing white all over Yixing’s thighs.

Yixing’s face was flushed hot as he writhed, pressing his face into the pillow. He had never felt so filthy, so _used_ before.

His cock twitched, trying to fill despite the cock ring at its base and he shuddered.

“Soo-,” he sobbed, squirming.

His movements only dragged a low moan from Kyungsoo. The fingers around his wrists tightened and Yixing choked, whimpering when he was pinned down so thoroughly that he could hardly breathe.

He turned his head, gasping when his body rocked against the sheets.

From his angle, he could see Jongin perching himself onto Jongdae’s lap, the latter stroking him indulgently.

Jongdae turned as if sensing him watching and a shiver ran through Yixing when those curly lips twitched into a smirk.

“I don’t think you’re doing very well, Soo yah, if he can look at me with those eyes,” Jongdae purred.

Yixing yelped when that was followed by a low growl and his body jerked, Kyungsoo’s cock sliding harder and faster between his thighs.

He clenched then together experimentally, rewarded by another moan.

A hand slid into his hair and Yixing arched, gasping when he was turned over. Kyungsoo shuffled up, settling into Yixing’s chest.

The weight made Yixing gasp and wheeze, even as his hands came up to grasp at Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Suck,” Kyungsoo ordered.

Yixing’s lashes fluttered as he scooted closer, wrapping his lips around the crown. Kyungsoo was leaking even as he swirled his tongue around, dipping into the slit playfully.

He flattened his tongue against the underside and Kyungsoo shuddered, hips thrusting forward.

It took all his concentration not to gag even as his fingers dug in, nails leaving crescents in Kyungsoo’s thighs.

With his mouth open as wide as it was, forced open by Kyungsoo’s cock heavy on his tongue, Yixing could not stop the drool from pooling, dripping out down his chin.

His cheeks flushed at the thought of how utterly debauched he had to look, lips wrapped around Kyungsoo’s length.

Fingers in his hair yanked him forward and he gagged, barely able to keep his teeth from scraping.

Kyungsoo keened, thrusting in earnest now and it was all Yixing could do to just lie there and take it, licking and sucking whatever he could reach.

His hands left Kyungsoo’s thighs to fondle his balls, twisting and squeezing until Kyungsoo came with a shout, fingers fisting in Yixing’s hair until he was choking, struggling to swallow.

“Kyungsoo-,” Yixing murmured, lifting a hand to wipe at the cum dribbling out of his mouth. He had to look a sight, glistening with sweat, the taste of cum still bitter in his mouth.

“Please, can I-. Please.” He gestured to his bound cock that was twitching pathetically. It _hurt_.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glowed, almost glittering when he wrapped his hand around Yixing. Yixing whimpered, grasping at his shoulder with a pained sound.

He dropped his head back, gasping when the cock ring was removed, his hips trembling and jerking as Kyungsoo stroked him slowly, from base to tip.

And then he was gone, the scent of pine and earth strong in his nostrils and stars in his eyes.

A zap of electricity brought him back, the smell of ozone crackling and acid when he blinked open his eyes to see Jongdae grinning proudly at him.

“Hello hyung,” he purred, looking far too much like the kitty that everyone nicknamed him as.

Yixing swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing when his eyes caught on the little sparks dancing off Jongdae’s fingertips.

He shifted and groaned when he found that he could not move his limbs.

How long had he been out?

“Long enough for me to get crafty,” Jongdae said and Yixing blinked.

_Oh._

He tugged, sparks of pleasure shooting through his belly when he found that he could barely budge, his wrists and ankles secured so firmly to the bed frame.

Jongdae smirked, flicking his wrist.

Yixing watched, wide-eyed as the lightning jumped off his hands, a twirling, sizzling snake that twined around one of his ankles, crawling lazily across his body.

“Jong- _dae_!” he yelped when the rope sparked, sending mini electric shocks through his skin.

They hurt but not all that much.

Just enough for his skin to prickle and his cock to stir.

“They won’t hurt you, hyung. It’s been tested,” Jongdae waved his hand, his eyes flitting once to Baekhyun, who was staring transfixed at the glowing rope wrapping its way around Yixing’s legs, waist and throat.

Yixing swallowed again, the image of Baekhyun being tied down by Jongdae’s magic suddenly filling his mind. He would not mind watching if they would allow him to.

“Jongdae,” he started, a gasp pulling from his throat when the rope lit up, twisting over his sensitive nipples. The sparks sent waves of pleasure spreading down his body and he could not speak until the shocks were over, slumping back down on the mattress with wide eyes.

He was panting, chest heaving as Jongdae pushed his legs up into a bent position, clenching around the plug that was somehow still inside him.

“P-please,” Yixing begged, unsure of what he was begging for when Jongdae closed a hand around the plug. He jerked, bucking when it was shoved further into him, moaning and twisting.

“I’m going to take it out and you’re going to do your best to keep all of it in, do you hear me?” Jongdae asked. His fingers were sizzling when he braced one hand against Yixing’s knee.

Yixing jolted before nodding frantically.

His magic was going crazy from the stimulation, buzzing and humming inside his veins like a caged hummingbird.

Try as he might, his cheeks still flushed when he felt cum dribble out of him as Jongdae pulled out the plug.

Jongdae hummed disapprovingly, grasping his cock with one hand.

Without any warning, he sank himself deep inside Yixing, his pelvis almost flush with Yixing’s ass.

“Fuck!” they both cursed, Yixing pulling so hard at his bonds that the fabric pressed into his skin, sure to leave bruises.

“Jongdae!” Yixing pleaded, writhing as the rope wrapped around him continued to spark, seemingly at random. He spasmed and jerked, his eyes rolling back in his head as Jongdae fucked into him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you beg so much, hyung,” Jongdae mused. How he managed to sound so composed when Yixing felt like he was being stimulated from the inside out was beyond him. “You’re usually so serene.”

“You like it when I beg,” Yixing gasped, yanking at his bonds. He wanted to be free to wrap his hands around Jongdae’s hips, to pull him closer but there was nothing more he could do.

Thunder boomed outside and a flash of lightning lit up the sky outside, blinding them both.

Yixing’s orgasm felt like a lightning strike, electricity arcing through his body. He moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow as Jongdae’s fingers dug into his shoulders.

He milked him through it, the sparks dancing across his skin slowly fading until they were gone and there was just Jongdae lying on top of him, sticky with sweat.

“Finally.” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed into his ears as Jongdae was gently pulled out and carried away.

Yixing was too tired to be very worried.

He turned his head towards Chanyeol, watching him undo his bonds with care.

His heart swelled when Chanyeol lifted his hand, pressing his lips to bruised skin.,

“Do you need another break, hyung? You’re almost through,” Chanyeol said, rubbing at his shoulder soothingly.

Yixing shook his head, unsure of how he still managed a smirk.

“Go ahead.” He gestured and the smirk that flitted across Chanyeol’s face made his stomach curl with anticipation.

“Gladly.”

“Chanyeol- ah!” Yixing gasped, tilting his head back. He was almost completely limp, exhausted but also refreshed at the same time.

His magic was humming as Chanyeol traced his finger around his swollen rim, gathering up the cum that was leaking out of him and onto the bed.

“What is it, hyung? Do you still need more? You’ve taken all of them,” Chanyeol teased and Yixing moaned when he stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked hard.

Yixing’s eyes flicked to Chanyeol’s bulging biceps and his spent cock twitched with interest.

“Haven’t had you,” he croaked, gesturing with his hands limply.

Chanyeol laughed, moving closer. His big hands curved around Yixing’s thighs, sending another wave of heat spilling through Yixing.

“You’re so strong, Chanyeollie,” Yixing moaned as Chanyeol manhandled him until he was flat on his back.

The sheets were sticky and gross but he could not focus on anything more than Chanyeol’s big hands on him, spreading his legs as far as they would go.

“I wish you could see yourself, hyung,” Chanyeol purred, his muscles flexing as he yanked Yixing down towards him. “You’re a mess.”

He hooked Yixing’s ankles over his shoulders, dragging his thumbs along the inside of Yixing’s thighs.

“Nnngh,” Yixing groaned, his hands fisting the sheets. He wanted to close his eyes but the way Chanyeol’s muscles rippled and flexed as he picked him up like he weighed nothing was fascinating.

It seemed that Chanyeol had picked up on it as well as he was suddenly too close, his big hands curved around his waist.

“Do you like my muscles, hyung?” he teased.

Yixing whimpered in agreement, his cock dripping pre-cum on his belly.

He arched back when Chanyeol swiped a finger over the crown of his cock, twitching at the oversensitivity.

“Chan- Chanyeol, please!” he gasped when Chanyeol leaned over to swirl his tongue over his cock head, sucking lightly.

“Don’t torment him, Yeol.”

Yixing turned his head. He had forgotten that the rest were still in the room, so captivated by Chanyeol.

His throat went dry when he saw Junmyeon settled in Minseok’s lap, essentially warming his cock as they watched Chanyeol tease him.

“Yes, Yeol. He needs you, greedy little thing,” Minseok agreed from behind Junmyeon, his hand reaching around to wrap around Junmyeon’s cock.

Junmyeon made a little garbled noise in his throat that had Yixing stiffening even more.

He yelped when Chanyeol jostled him, suddenly aware of thick long fingers lodged inside him.

“You’re so loose that you can’t even tell when I’m playing with you, hyung,” Chanyeol cooed, twisting his fingers and Yixing wailed, scrabbling at the sheets when he prodded at his swollen prostate.

There were multiple moans echoing in the room but all Yixing could focus on was Chanyeol’s fingers, insistently playing with his prostate.

“Chan- ah! Nngh-,” Yixing moaned, writhing. His left leg slipped off Chanyeol’s shoulder, changing his angle enough to drive Chanyeol’s fingers deeper into him.

“I- I’m loose enough!” he gasped, shuddering when a Chanyeol pulled his fingers just shy of fully past his rim.

“I’m sure you are, hyung,” Chanyeol murmured, spreading his fingers wide enough to have Yixing trembling, keening in his throat.

“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon’s effort to sound firm was ruined by the pitched whine he released right after.

Yixing turned his head to try and see what was happening but Chanyeol pulled out, catching his chin to keep his eyes on him.

“Aren’t you greedy, hyung? You have me right here and you want to look at Junmyeon hyung?”

Yixing groaned, fingers grasping at the sheets helplessly when Chanyeol closed his fingers around his throat, putting just enough pressure for his breath to rush out of his lungs in a whoosh.

Just as he was getting light-headed, Chanyeol released him, his head bouncing against the pillow.

He had barely registered what was happening before Chanyeol lined himself up, pushing in swiftly.

Yixing yelped, dropping his head back as Chanyeol stabbed at his over sensitive prostate, every thrust so powerful that it made him quiver.

He could feel the muscles in Chanyeol’s back twitching against his calves and it only made his erection harden further, his breaths coming out in desperate pants.

Chanyeol’s energy seeped into him, warm and almost too hot like his flames. It tingled as his body absorbed it, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders as Chanyeol rocked harder into him.

He had never felt so full before, cum squelching out of his body with every thrust of Chanyeol’s hips.

Moaning, Yixing clenched, trying to keep as much as he could inside of him.

Chanyeol grunted, fingers pressing so hard that they left bruises on his hips.

“So close, hyung,” he murmured, “so close.”

Yixing threw back his head when his final orgasm ripped through him, seeing flames burn behind his eyelids as Chanyeol sank his teeth into his shoulder, nearly breaking skin.

Yixing threw back his head when his final orgasm ripped through him, flames burning behind his eyelids.

He barely remembered what happened after, only hands moving him, the cold of a bathtub and the gentle spray of warm water before he was taken to another bed, a clean one and tucked in.

Multiple kisses were pressed against his forehead and Yixing managed to muster up a soft smile before he fell deep into a dreamless sleep.

-

“Are you feeling okay hyung?”

Yixing did not know that his lethargy was quite so visible as he poured himself an extra mug of coffee, a fact that Baekhyun noticed.

A warm body wrapped around Yixing and Yixing sighed, relaxing into the hold.

He stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee, allowing Baekhyun to cling to his back like a glorified koala as he made the rest of his breakfast.

A nose pressing into the crook of his neck made him shiver, pulling a giggle from the smaller man that made him smile.

“Hyung.” A small hand fisted into his sweater and Yixing barely had time to set down his plate and mug before he was being spun around and pushed back.

Soft lips pressed against his, insistent.

Yixing let out an involuntary gasp, hands flying to grasp at Baekhyun’s hips.

His magic was going crazy, his body heating up.

Baekhyun’s hand was warm against his skin when he slid it under his sweater.

“You should just tell us,” Baekhyun chided when they pulled apart, Yixing smiling fondly.

He lifted a hand to tweak Baekhyun’s nose and the younger squawked in indignation, tugging him down for another kiss.

Breakfast was quickly forgotten when Yixing pushed Baekhyun back, pressed him against the nearest counter.

“Sweet Baekhyunnie,” he cooed, nosing at his jaw as Baekhyun whined.

He could feel Baekhyun’s bulge through his sweatpants when he slid a thigh between his legs, Baekhyun’s hips bucking up involuntarily.

“Don’t- don’t tease, hyung,” Baekhyun panted, seeming unaware that he was beginning to hump Yixing’s leg.

Yixing smirked, pressing his thigh a little harder against Baekhyun’s erection.

Baekhyun moaned aloud, fingers scrabbling at the hem of Yixing’s sweater. He was so loud that Yixing had to lean in, sealing their mouths together to swallow his moans.

“Bad Baekhyun,” he scolded gently. “You’ll wake the rest of them.”

“Too late,” came a sleepy voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears tinted red when they both turned to see Junmyeon leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes.

He looked so cute and innocent in his soft blue sweater that Yixing wanted to pin him against the wall and just _take_ him.

“Yixing’s right, Baekhyun. You’re loud,” Junmyeon said, padding in closer. He did not seem very annoyed, however, eyeing the bulge in Baekhyun’s pants with interest.

“He’s a good kisser,” Baekhyun mumbled, gasping when Yixing slid his hands under his shirt to rub at his nipples playfully. “And he needed help.”

The look in Junmyeon’s eyes turned concerned and he cocked his head, tugging the sleeves of his sweater down to cover his hands.

“You’re still feeling tired?” he asked softly, stepping closer to cup Yixing’s cheek.

Yixing bowed his head.

“It’s better,” he admitted, “you guys helped a lot that first time.”

“But you need more.” Junmyeon raised his eyebrows.

Yixing’s cheeks flushed, pulling another gasp from Baekhyun when his grip tightened.

“Maybe,” he murmured shyly, ducking his head.

“Or maybe he liked the attention,” Baekhyun piped up, squirming under his hands. He had a playful grin on his face when Yixing turned towards him, arching his back so that a sliver of skin showed beneath the shirt that rode up.

“Brat,” Junmyeon scolded, coming in close to press a kiss against Yixing’s cheek. He pinched Baekhyun’s side, ignoring his squawk to sidestep around the both of them to make a mug of coffee.

“I know I would,” Baekhyun said coyly and Yixing had to lean in to kiss him again, sliding his hands out from under his shirt to grasp at his biceps.

“Maybe we’ll make you the centre of attention next time,” Yixing murmured, smiling when Baekhyun’s pupils dilated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now opening commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me, or leaving me a Ko-fi! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). Thank you for supporting my work regardless!


End file.
